Grave (Whodunit?)
Gravelord also known as Grave is the main protagonist in The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?. He is one of the administrators on TWDW, but his editing skills don't make up for his wit in real life, as he is the definition of stupid. Grave is also very easily scared, and struggles to cope in the mansion. Events of Whodunit? Before the Murders Grave lives at his home in Brisbane with his mother and stupid dog named Sheldon. He is Masta's neighbor. He has an obsession with The Big Bang Theory and The Walking Dead, which is evident by his admin status on both wikis. Grave often sits in Walking Dead Wiki chat on his lonesome and is forced to talk to people like Naruto. One day on chat, Naruto informs Grave of Masta's wiki party that he wasn't invited to. During the Murders Grave is making his way to the front door of the house when Masta is murdered. (Issue 1) Grave witnesses Cam's failed attempt of getting through the front door to safety in the lobby through a window. Cam's semen covered mug is flung through a window, which gives Grave an opportunity to get inside. After many failed attempts to get in, Grave manages his way inside by simply opening the door. Upon entering the mansion, Grave is creeped out. Grave is easily scared, so seeing Cam's dead (?) and naked body caused Grave to hallucinate, and arm himself with a dagger for protection. Grave makes his way down the Andrew Lincoln hallway from the lobby to see Hippo and Derk dancing in the ballroom, which scares Grave even more because the house is just all over the place and sends off a crazy vibe. Grave begins to hallucinate and begins to see a ghost infront of him, and with his reflexes, he stabs the ghost to death. Grave faints an awakens, learning that the ghost was infact Dom, and he had murdered him. Derk now believes that Grave is a prime suspect in the 'murders', which Grave knows nothing about. (Issue 2) Grave gets in a brief brawl with Derk, which results in Grave knocking Derk out. Grave and Hippo then get in a knife fight, which results in the two throwing knifes at eachother across the ballroom. Hippo gets the better of Grave by stabbing him in the hand, but Grave's forthcoming shriek causes Hippo to jump backwards in fear, and gives Grave a gateway to escape. Hippo sends Ghost to chase after Grave. Running down the Andrew Lincoln hallway, Grave and Ghost exchange in some heated words. Grave makes the quick decision to run upstairs, and inadvertently gets himself cornered in the ballroom by Ghost. After a brief tussle, Grave tries to explain to Ghost that he isn't the killer and that hes just Gravelord, but Ghost isn't having any of it. Ghost knocks Grave out cold. Later, Ghost ID checks Grave by looking at his penis, as the two frequently exchange dicpics. Later on, Grave's fate for being the murderer is decided by lynching. (Issue 3) Killed Victims *Dom (Accidental) Appearances The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit? *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 *Issue 4 *Issue 5 *Issue 6 *Issue 7 *Issue 8 *Issue 9 *Issue 10 Trivia *Grave was originally planned to have Masta's storyline, and vice versa. This was changed due to Masta not wanting to write himself as the main character. *Grave is a big fan of The Big Bang Theory, unlike his real life counterpart. *Grave is the only character to appear in every issue. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Masta Category:Whodunit? Characters Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Characters with Perfect Attendance